1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to artificial flies and lures.
2. Description of the Art
Hundreds of fish hooks of many different sizes and shapes have been devised for specific purposes. Hook shape can vary in a number of different features or parts including, gap size, point type, bend shape and bend offset, to name a few, depending upon the type of fish being sought, fishing conditions, or the type of fishing, i.e., bait or fly fishing.
Fly hooks have a tendency to ride hook point down in the water with the hook point located below the shank due to the weight of the bend and point portion of the hook. A large number of fishing flies have a floatation member mounted on the shank of the hook. This floatation member also causes the hook to ride in a downward facing position below the shank when the hook is cast into the water or drawn toward the fisherman. Such a hook down position makes hooking fish that have downward facing mouths quite difficult. Thus, many anglers, and in particular, salt water anglers, would prefer the flies to ride in a hook up position.
Keel hooks, as shown in FIG. 1, have a step shank with a straight point which is parallel to the shank. Such keel hooks are usually snagless since the point rides upward due to the weight of the keel or bend portion of the shank. However, such keel hooks have a relatively short shank due to the step which places a major portion of the length of the shank in the keel portion of the hook. Present day keel hooks teach the use of heavy, or weighted materials on the step shank portion of the hook to cause the hook to invert and ride in a point up position, as taught by McClane's, page 509, supra. However, any floatation or buoyant material mounted on the step shank of a present day keel hook would cause the bend and shank portion of the hook to be heavier than the floating portion of the fly thereby revolving the body until the heaviest portions are in the lowermost position. This places the hook in the undesired downward position.
In order to provide the more desirable hook point up feature, fly tiers and fly anglers have been known to tie lead eyes below the shank of the hook with the hook in a point up position. Gravity causes the lead eyes to invert the hook to a desired point up position when fishing. Other fly materials consisting of a body and wings are tied on the top of the hook shank with the bulk of such materials helping to turn the fly over to the hook point up position. While tying a fly in this manner is an effective means of making the fly ride in a hook point up orientation, the additional materials create an undesirable affect due to the weight which becomes more evident when fly casting. The less a fly weighs, the better it is for casting. Adding lead eyes to the fly makes the fly dangerous and uncomfortable to cast and, further, causes the fly to be cumbersome at the generation of the backcast.
Many salt water flies are tied in tandem with two spaced hooks interconnected by a steel cable extending from the end of the shank of one hook to the beginning of the shank of the second or rearmost hook. The frontmost hook is generally one size larger than the rear hook and, being much heavier and larger than the rear hook, acts as a keel to turn the fly over in the water when the rear hook is joined in the point up position to the front hook.
Artificial flies and lures have been formed in a shape to attract different species of fish. In the case of artificial flies, a fly simulating a natural fly, insect or small bait fish is mounted on a hook. Such flies typically comprise a buoyant body, feathers, etc. Other fly bodies have also been formed merely in an insect or bait fish attractor shape. Various colors and/or design patterns have also been placed on such flies to attract fish under certain light conditions, water visibility, etc.
In the case of many flies, the skills and artistic effort involved in constructing and assembling the various components to form a complete fly commonly results in what approaches a work of art. Besides having an aesthetic appeal, such flies are also effective in attracting fish. However, certain species of fish have large numbers of sharp teeth which destroy a fly when struck by such fish. Since the cost of flies can range from $1 to $10 or more, it can become quite expensive for a fisherman who is successful in landing a large number of fish by using relatively expensive flies.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an artificial fly or lure which is inexpensive in cost while having fish attractor characteristics. It would also be desirable to provide an artificial fly/lure which can be covered with various designs, colors, etc., to extend its range of application under different fishing conditions and for use in attracting different species of fish. It would also be desirable to provide an artificial fly/lure which is effective as a fish attractor and at the same time has a tough outer layer which resists damage when stuck by the sharp teeth of a fish.